Clark Still
Clark Still is a character from Ikari Warriors, Metal Slug and The King of Fighters series, he makes his debut in the 1st Ikari Warriors game as the main protagonist alongside Ralf Jones. Story Clark is part of the Ikari Warriors mercenary agency who is currently under the orders of Commander Heidern and Colonel Ralf Jones. He was formerly a spy before he entered their service. Clark is known for being a focused and loyal soldier who specializes in gathering information for their missions. He apparently wears his sunglasses to hide a scar in the middle of his forehead; it was caused by Ralf who was carelessly playing with his knives at the time. Like the other Ikari Warriors, Clark is usually ordered to enter each tournament by Heidern. He continues to play a supporting role in Ralf's decisions and often accepts his superior's views. He and Ralf helped Leona overcome her dramatic past at the end of 1997. In 1999, his team is ordered to investigate the NESTS cartel. They were also formerly introduced to a new recruit, Whip. She immediately took a liking to Clark since he seemed more professional than Ralf. When she goes missing in the aftermath of 2000, he joined the search effort for her whereabouts in 2001. He thankfully receives a photo of Whip and Kula and hands it to the worried Ralf. For 2003, Clark joined the mission to confirm the pilots of Sky Noah, a ship that was presumed to be associated with Rugal. Due to the Orochi seal being broken, Leona experiences the Riot of the Blood and goes berserk on Ralf and Clark at the end of the 2003 tournament. Fortunately, they subdue her and are able to report back to headquarters. Before the XI tournament, he and the rest of the Ikari team attend a military funeral for a soldier named Jim Aldgate. After the services end, Heidern voices his concern about possible revival of the Hakkesshu and the Orochi seal. He gravely orders Ralf, Clark, and Whip to investigate and find evidence of the real perpetrators in the tournament. Theme Music *Jungle Bouncer ~ The King of Fighters '94 (Also used in The King of Fighters 2002) *Desert Requiem ~ The King of Fighters '95 (Also used in The King of Fighters '98 Unlimited Match when the player chooses Clark, Heidern and Ralf as a team) *Rumbling on the City ~ The King of Fighters '96 (Also used in The King of Fighters '98) *WWIII ~ The King of Fighters '99 *The Trooper ~ The King of Fighters 2000 *My Whip ~ The King of Fighters 2001 *Inside Skinny ~ The King of Fighters 2003 *Smell of Gunpowder ~ The King of Fighters XI *Irregular Mission ~ The King of Fighters XIII *DESERT REQUIEM ~Operation02UM~ ~ The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *Survivors Under the Sky ~ The King of Fighters XIV *Determined Mission ~ The King of Fighters XV (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) Ikari Warriors/Metal Slug Appearances Metal Slug 8 (AStranger195) Clark is one of the playable characters. Metal Slug 8 (Ratbrute) Clark appears as an starter character. Metal Slug 8 (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) Clark appears as an unlockable character, he can be unlocked by beating the Boss Rush Mode with Ralf Jones. Metal Slug 9 Clark is one of the characters of the game. Metal Slug 1X0 Clark is one of the characters of the game. Metal Slug 11 Clark is one of the characters of the game. Metal Slug 12 Clark is one of the characters of the game. Metal Slug 13 Clark is one of the characters of the game. Metal Slug 14 Clark is one of the characters of the game. Metal Slug Fighters Clark is one of the characters from PF Squad side. Crossover Appearances The King of Fighters XV Clark is part of the Ikari Team alongside Ralf Jones and Leona Heidern. The King of Fighters XV (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) Clark is part of the Ikari Team alongside Ralf Jones, Leona Heidern and Marco Rossi. The King of Fighters 15 Clark is part of the Ikari Team alongside Ralf Jones and Whip. The King of Fighters: Redux Clark is part of the Ikari Team alongside Ralf Jones and Leona Heidern. Tekken X SNK Clark is part of the Ikari Team alongside Ralf Jones and Leona Heidern. Capcom vs. SNK 3: Battle of the Ages He is one of the characters from SNK side. Capcom vs. SNK 3: Fight of the Millennium 2015 He is one of the characters from SNK side. Capcom vs. SNK 3: Fight Beyond Time and Space 2020 Clark is one of the characters from SNK side. Super X Dimensions Clark appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Ralf Jones. Gallery File:King of fighters xi clark steel by hes6789-d9o55qs.png|KoF '94-XI File:King of fighters xii clark still xiii ver by hes6789-d8zqdnt.png|KoF XII-XIII File:P visual08.png|Metal Slug Anthology Artwork File:ClarkMSXX.png|Metal Slug 7/Double X Artwork File:MSD - Clark Still.png|Metal Slug Defense/Metal Slug Attack Artwork File:Unit illust 485.png|Jet Clark Trivia *In KOF: Maximum Impact 2, Fio compares Clark to her own comrade Tarma. *In his team's backstory for XI, Ralf mentions that the two veterans' relation with Heidern is best represented by the white magnolia flower from the funeral they attended. In flower language, it means deep unspoken trust. *A character named Clark can also found in Crystalis. He lives somewhere on Evil Spirit Island. He was most likely included as an easter egg for fans. Category:SNK Category:Ikari Warriors Category:Metal Slug Category:The King of Fighters Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans